


You Light Up My World

by super_sides_me



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_sides_me/pseuds/super_sides_me
Summary: Virgil takes Patton’s advice and tries to woo his boyfriend, Logan, with a pick-up line.





	You Light Up My World

Virgil bit at his thumb nervously as he watched Logan sit on the couch. He sat at the bottom of the steps, waiting for the right time. Roman and Patton had both left the house for the time being, so they were alone. Patton had told him earlier that now was the best time, when him and Logan were alone in the house together. Of course, it never felt like the right time to Virgil. His nerves always got the best of him.  
  
Virgil and Logan had been together for the past two months, which was a long story in and of itself. Virgil had been too anxious to admit his feelings and Logan was...well, he was Logan. The man had seemingly very few emotions in him. Roman and Patton both found out about Logan and Virgil's feelings for each other long before they got together and had been the reason they were even dating in the first place. Though he had to admit, locking them in a room together wasn't the best plan Patton ever had. It worked though...somehow.  
  
The two months they'd been dating were great, but it just wasn't exactly any different than normal. Not really. Sometimes they would sit closer to each other, Logan would hold his hand, or Virgil would muster up enough courage to give him a kiss on the cheek, but neither of them were very openly affectionate people. Not physically and not verbally. Virgil, regrettably, spoke his concerns to Patton who he couldn't help, but open up to. Then Patton had to blabber to Roman about it and Virgil found himself in a horrible lecture on how he should try to move along their relationship. Roman's suggestions were completely romantic and cheesy, some literally. They went from handwritten letters about feelings left on pillows to scattered rose pedals across the house and professions of love. There was no way he was doing any of that. Virgil wasn't an extravagant guy. That was Roman's department and he was pretty sure Logan definitely did not want to date someone like Roman.   
  
Patton had suggested pick-up lines, which wasn't surprising since most pick-up lines were just puns in disguise. Virgil almost immediately declined, but when Patton explained how the laughter between two people at such an innocent act of affection could draw them closer (a beautiful speech, really), he had to at least try.  
  
And try he did.  
  
He'd looked online because where else was there to go? He tried different subjects that Logan liked and settled on memorizing two or three to try them out and see where it went. Maybe Logan would actually like them because he was trying, but Virgil mostly just feared he would hate them as he did pretty much all of Patton's puns. But these weren't puns, necessarily. The topic he ended up on was astronomy, but he knew very little about astronomy, so he just hoped the pick-up line at least made sense. Logan likes things that make logical sense. The internet better not let him down.  
  
Virgil stood up from the stairs and walked over to the couch, plopping himself down right next to Logan. He looked at him and bit his lip, rubbing his hands together.  
  
“You look nervous.” Logan acknowledged, looking away from the TV. “Is something wrong?”  
  
Virgil spoke a little too quickly. “No?”  
  
Logan's eyebrow raised. “Is that a question?”  
  
“It's nothing.” Virgil gave the best assuring smile he could and then looked towards the TV, causing Logan to do the same. It was silent for several minutes until Virgil spoke up. “Logan?”  
  
“Yes, Virgil?”  
  
When Virgil turned towards Logan, their eyes met and instantly he got more nervous. This was stupid, but the little Patton in his head urged him on. He cleared his throat, looked down to his lap, and recited the pick-up line he'd memorized the best he could. It felt like he was giving a speech even though only one person's eyes were on him. “Are-are you the moon? Because...you light up my world in the darkest of times.” He waited. There was no laughter, no sounds at all, really. Not even a huff of air and that seemed like a bad sign. He glanced up at Logan, who looked at him quizzically.   
  
“Technically, the moon reflects the light from the sun, so the moon doesn't do much of the work. I guess I would be the sun in that situation. Though, without the moon to reflect it, you wouldn’t receive any of the light.” He crossed his arms. “Hmm...that’s a tricky riddle.”  
  
Virgil stared at him, unsure of what to say in response to that. “It’s a not a....”  
  
Logan stared back at him, his head tilted slightly. “Oh.” He appeared to finally understand what was said to him. “I didn't realize...” He adjusted his tie and faced forward, away from Virgil. “I didn't take you as the type of person to use pick-up lines.”  
  
“Sorry I-”  
  
“No need. It was...thank you. That was very sweet of you.” A light smile played on his lips. “I, too, positively benefit from and enjoy your company.”  
  
“I...” He trailed off as he noticed something that made a smile grow on his face. The reason Logan wasn't looking at him was because he was blushing and it was one of the cutest things he'd ever seen. He bit the inside of his cheek to try to repress his smile, his heart jumping in his chest as he reached his hand over to hold Logan's tightly. “Logan?”  
  
“Yes?”   
  
When Logan turned to him, Virgil pressed a kiss to Logan's lips, quick and chaste. Without any words, they stared at each other, mutual feelings of content and affection in their eyes. This turned out to not be such a bad idea after all. 


End file.
